


That Voice

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: It was Iruka's voice that got Naruto's engine revving.





	That Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> Drivven left me the prompt: _Naruto: Naruto handles things when he gets horny during a lecture from Iruka._
> 
> Beta'd by Drivven.

Naruto sat at the back of the class, his pants open, slowly stroking his erection, as Iruka talked about the Great Shinobi War.

It wasn't that he got off on the violence or history. No, it was the beautiful teacher's voice that got his rockets going.

The passion the man displayed as he tried to drill knowledge into his students’ impressionable young minds. Naruto bit his lips as he allowed the voice to wash over him.

He closed his eyes tightly and curled his toes as he finally climaxed. He had bitten his lip bloody to maintain the silence of the room.

He remained seated as the bell rang, waiting for all of the other students to leave before him. Once the last one slipped through the door, it was slammed shut and locked.

He looked deep into Iruka's eyes as the man stalked up to him and grabbed his hair.

"The next time you do that, I will pull you to the front of the room and fuck you in front of everyone. Show them how a good Omega is supposed to behave. Let them examine your ass after I have knotted you. Would you like that Naruto? Do you want everyone to see what a good little whore you are for me?" the instructor asked as he ran his thumb over the beautiful cock sucking lips.

"Yes," the blond panted as his erection made a valiant effort to come back to life.

"You're a menace. Get your ass back home. I don’t get off for another two hours and your distracting me. I promise to fuck you as soon as I get home. I have a long weekend, so I'll fuck you raw, and then keep fucking you; even when you beg for me to stop. What do you have to say about that?"

"Thank you Alpha," he panted, before jerking his Alpha in for a deep kiss and running back home. He knew Iruka would spank him for disrupting class today and he could hardly wait to feel the sharp sting of flesh striking flesh before he was fucked. He was sure this weekend would be perfect.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> No ages are given. So if you read it as Underage, that is what _your_ mind supplied.


End file.
